Nasib Jadi Penerima Tamu
by Tomato Bun
Summary: Nesya, Azizah, dan Mel disuruh oleh sepupu mereka, Melati, untuk menjadi penerima tamu di pernikahan Melati dengan Willem. Bagaimana nasib mereka bertiga sebagai penerima tamu? Bacalah. / Major characters are Fanon!Indonesia, Fanon!Malaysia, and OC!Philippines / Modern!Human!AU


**~ Nasib Jadi Penerima Tamu ~**

**_Disclaimer : Hetalia diciptakan oleh Hidekaz Himaruya_**

**_Warning : Modern!Human!AU, Kemungkinan adanya OOC, Minor!Human!OC, Beberapa bagian humor mungkin ada yang garing, dan Miss Typo (seperti EYD dan diksi). Terutama minor pairing Netherlands x OC!Fem!Indonesia_**

**_Human Names : Lihat di profil saya_**

**_AN : Berdasarkan Thread Kaskus yang berjudul Begini Nasib Agan Jadi Penerima Tamu. Bagi yang mau lihat video resepsi pernikahan Betawi untuk referensi, lihat di ( youtu*be/_1QQJC3iPEA?t=37m20s). Hanya latar waktu dan orang yang menikah yang berganti._**

* * *

Pembaca, apakah kalian ingin tahu nasib beberapa orang jadi penerima tamu? Jika iya, bacalah latar belakangnya dulu ya.

…

Nesya, Azizah, dan Melchora menjadi penerima tamu pernikahan resepsi sepupu mereka, yaitu Melati dan calon suaminya, Willem, yang berasal dari Belanda. Melati dan Willem akan menikah di suatu hotel di Indonesia karena Willem ingin melihat pemandangan di sana, tentunya. Mereka bertiga sangat gembira menjadi penerima tamu, karena baru pertama kalinya mereka menjadi penerima tamu. Sekarang, Nesya, Azizah, Melchora, Melati, dan Willem ada di rumah Melati. Tepatnya di ruang keluarga.

"Nesya, Azizah, Mel. Kalian besok jadi penerima tamu, ya. Soalnya temen-temenku malah pada liburan sama keluarga," Ujar Melati serius sekaligus menulis catatan.

"Penerima tamu? Apaan tuh?" Tanya Melchora polos.

"Mel. Mungkin kamu belum tahu apa itu penerima tamu. Penerima tamu itu orang yang melayani tamu-tamu di kondangan. Nesya dan Azizah sudah tahu hal itu sebelumnya,"

"Oh. Makasih, At-eh maksudku Kak Melati," Ucap Mel hampir mengatakan Ate yang berarti kakak perempuan dalam bahasa Tagalog.

"Yep. Sama-sama,"

"Kak Willem, kalo Anda pakai baju pengantin tradisional ala Betawi, kayak Erwin Smith aja. Soalnya keren sih," Puji Nesya yang membandingkan Willem dengan Erwin Smith yang merupakan karakter di _Shingeki no Kyojin _atau_ Attack on Titan._

"Terima kasih," Jawab Willem datar, _'Kenapa aku disamakan dengan Erwin sih? Aku gak mirip, tahu!'_

"Sama-sama," Ujar Nesya, "Kak Melati,"

"Ya? Ada apa?"

"Kak Melati milih Jokowi atau Prabowo?" Ternyata Nesya ganti topik pembicaraan ke Pilpres 2014 kemarin. Ini sudah tingkat OOT yang rendah. Sepertinya.

"Aku pilih Jokowi,"

"Sama, dong!"

"Lalu Kak Willem pilih siapa?"

"Aku juga pilih Jokowi," Willem telah tinggal di Indonesia selama 5 tahun karena pekerjaannya sebagai pegawai sebuah perusahaan besar internasional. Tentunya bukan _PT Freeport_ yang berada di Papua bagian barat.

Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya berdiam diri saja karena mereka bukanlah WNI. Kita tidak akan membicarakan tentang Pilpres 2014 lagi di sini. Apalagi Piala Dunia 2014. Kita akan membicarakan tentang nasib mereka sebagai penerima tamu. Ya. Penerima tamu. Kita akan melompati waktu pada hari selanjutnya. Mau tahu? Inilah jawabannya!

.

**_Dateng Paling Awal, Pulang Paling Akhir_**

"_Mel bermimpi sebagai Aoba dari DRAMAtical Murder pada mimpi bagian terakhir. Ia disuruh jaga toko oleh bosnya yang bernama Haga. Selagi ia menjaga toko, ada suara telepon. Ia mengangkatnya dan berkata dengan Halo. Si penelpon itu menjawab 'Mel! Bangun! Bangun! Ini sudah jam 8 pagi!' Ia pikir pasti dibangunin oleh Melati."_

Akhirnya, Mel pun terbangun. Ia lalu berdiri dan segera main Tablet-nya. Ia pun menggerutu dalam hati, _'Kenapa aku gak bisa mimpi indah, sih? Padahal aku ingin ada Route dimana Aoba tetap menjomblo. Huh,'_

Melati yang memerhatikan Mel berkata, "Mel! Ayo mandi! Yang lainnya lagi pada gantian mandi, tuh!"

"Iya!"

…

Setelah sampai di sebuah hotel dengan mobil, Nesya, Azizah, dan Mel segera menuju ke depan pintu ruang resepsi. Mereka membereskan ketiga kursi dan meja untuk mereka duduk nantinya. Setelah mereka selesai, mereka duduk di sana. Mereka lalu curhat masing-masing tentang suatu masalah. Salah satunya ya nasib jadi penerima tamu.

"Kenapa kita harus datang jam setengah 9, sih?" Gerutu Mel karena kejadian dibangunin tadi.

"Kita datang jam segini untuk nerima tamu nanti. Pernikahan resepsinya 'kan jam 12.30, jadi kita sabar aja, Mel," Jawab Nesya.

"Berarti… kita 3 jam nunggu para tamu itu, dong,"

"Benar," Ujar Azizah mengiyakan.

_'__TIDAAAAK! Tunggu, ini'kan cuma 3 jam doang, mendingan aku curhat-curhat sama main gadget,'_ Pikir Mel.

…

Sesudah mereka selesai makan sehabis acara itu, Mel segera pulang dengan Nesya, Azizah, Melati, dan Willem dengan mobil. Mel masuk ke dalam mobil paling duluan dan yang lainnya masuk setelah itu. Willem menyalakan mobil itu dan mengendarakannya. Mereka semua sangat capek dan lelah. Terutama Mel yang nyaris ketiduran karena lamanya acara tadi. Mereka semua kemudian berbincang-bincang tentang topiik terhangat, yaitu Pilpres 2014 dan Piala Dunia 2014. Kecuali Mel.

"Aku kurang suka sama Prabowo," Kelun Nesya.

"Napa?" Tanya Willem.

"Prabowo itu lebih ke Soeharto-_centric_. Kalo dia terpilih jadi presiden, nanti jadi Orde Baru lagi,"

"Mungkin benar," Kata Melati, "Kata temen aku, fakta-fakta Prabowo yang buruk itu benar,"

"Ya," Ujar Willem datar sambil melirik Mel, "Sepertinya Mel udah tidur, tuh,"

Mel tertidur dengan lelap. Entah dia mimpi apa. Mungkin dia mimpi jadi Aoba lagi. Atau nggak, dia mimpi dikelilingi cowok-cowok cakep yang sering ada di _Otome Game_. Bagi yang gak tahu _Otome Game_, itu adalah _Visual Novel_ untuk cewek. Kalian pasti tahu _Game_-nya apa. Bagi yang gak tahu, contohnya adalah _Amnesia _dan _Hakuoki_.

"Iya," Melati lalu melirik Nesya dan Azizah, "Mereka berdua asyik-asyikan main _gadget_. Paling mau _update_ status,"

.

**_Pake Baju yang Gak Lo Banget_**

Nesya yang sudah mandi itu memilih dan memakai gaun yang dia sukai. Ya. Gaun yang dia sukai itu adalah kebaya yang di bagian bawahnya ada belahan di tengahnya. Bagi yang mau tahu gaun yang dia sukai itu, lihat saja di (anneavantie*com/damai-negeriku-putih-putih-melati/item/214-damai-negeriku-putih-putih-melati-08*html). Seseorang kemudian masuk ke kamarnya.

"Nesya! Kamu jangan pilih kebaya yang itu! Nanti kamu digoda orang mesum, tahu! Dan acara ini bukan _fashion show_!" Nasehat Melati yang kesal melihat Nesya memakai gaun itu. Nesya yang merasa gak enak sama Melati segera menjawab, "Iya, Kak Melati,"

_'__Kalo bawahan kebaya itu memang dipake, nanti aku dilecehkan. Bener juga tuh,'_ Pikir Nesya rasional.

Bayangannya begini kalo dia pake gaun yang ia pakai sekarang : _"Nesya datang ke hotel itu bersama kedua sepupunya. Lalu ada seseorang yang bersiul ke seseorang. Ia pikir pasti itu kepada dirinya. Terus ada beberapa pria yang melihat bagian bawah tubuhnya. Hal itu membuat malu Nesya dan gadis itu akhirnya pulang. Bad ending,"_

Setelah itu, dia segera mengganti pakaiannya dengan kebaya yang lebih sopan. Mau tahu apa yang dipakainya sekarang? Ia memakai kebaya tradisional. Lihat di (3*bp*blogspot*com/_qmz2SiVUwj0/TDBbZBzY_XI/AAAAAAAAAYw/RIT68NBc9Mc/s1600/kebaya+4*jpg). Berdasarkan gambar itu, ia memakai kebaya warna kuning itu, sementara Mel yang berwarna _fuchsia_ dan Azizah memakai yang putih.

"Nah, Gitu dong. Perkataan Kak Melati itu benar," Ujar Melati menyombongkan diri.

"Ya," Kata Nesya,"Makasih,"

Melati hanya mengangguk saja. Azizah yang selesai mandi itu masuk ke dalam kamar Nesya dan memilih serta memakai kebaya tadi. Sementara Mel masih mandi.

.

**_Selalu 'Kehabisan' Makanan Enak_**

Pada saat makan, para tamu segera mengambil makanannya. Ada yang ngambil banyak maupun yang sedikit. Nesya, Azizah, dan Mel hanya bisa melihat para tamu itu makan, termasuk keluarga dan teman mereka. Beberapa dari teman mereka adalah Somchai, Lien, Sihanouk, Aung Kyaw, dan Amivi. Terutama Somchai dan rombongannya melahap makanan yang mereka ambil tadi. Kenapa Nesya, Azizah, dan Mel selalu kehabisan makanan yang enak? Alasannya karena gak bisa ke mana-mana.

"Aku iri dengan mereka. Kenapa Kak Melati gak pilih yang lain aja, sih?" Keluh Mel.

"Orang penerima tamu memang kayak gitu, Mel. Kita gak bisa kemana-mana. Tunggu acaranya sampai abis dulu, baru ambil makanannya," Jawab Azizah.

"Hm… Makasih, Kak Azizah,"

"Yep,"

…

Setelah acaranya selesai, mereka mengambil makanan yang ada di deretan meja. Dari kiri ke kanan, ada nasi, dendeng sapi, rendang, ayam asam manis, Ayam Kremes, ikan gurame asam pedas, telor mata sapi, mi bihun, berbagai macam saus, berbagai macam jus, dan air putih Aqua. Yang habis dari deretan meja itu adalah ayam kremes, mi bihun, saos kecap asin, sambal kecap, jus mangga, dan jus apel. Sisanya masih ada.

_'__Yah, ludes deh Ayam Kremes sama saos kecap. Padahal makanan itu makanan kesukaanku,' _Ratap Nesya dalam hati. Nesya kemudian mengambil nasi, potongan dendeng sapi, sepotong ayam asam manis, telor mata sapi, sambel ulek, dan air putih.

_'__Jus apelnya habis, deh. Tapi biarin aja lah,'_ Pikir Azizah sambil mengambil nasi, ikan gurame asam pedas, rendang, telor mata sapi, dan jus melon.

_'__Abis deh jus mangga favoritku. Oh tidak,'_ Ratap Mel lebay dalam hati. Ia mengambil nasi, rendang, ayam asam manis, telor mata sapi, dan jus tomat.

Habis itu mereka makan pada tempatnya.

.

**_Berhadapan Sama Tamu Yang Minta Souvenir Banyak_**

Seorang cowok cakep berambut hitam agak gondrong datang ke tempat penerima tamu. Ia diundang ke acara resepsi pernikahan itu karena ada keluarganya yang menikah. Yang mengundangnya adalah Nesya yang merupakan sepupunya. Ia datang sendiri karena orangtuanya ada pekerjaan sibuk dan keempat adik ceweknya malas ke kondangan. Adik-adiknya lebih milih di rumah. Ia kemudian menyapa Nesya dan kedua sepupunya yang lain.

"Hai. Kok kalian jadi penerima tamu?" Tanya cowok itu sambil menulis namanya di buku tamu.

"Iya, Kak Radit. Kami disuruh sama Kak Melati," Jawab Mel senang karena cowok yang bernama Radit itu cakep. Kemudian ia berkata dalam hati, '_Kak Radit mirip banget dengan Shiki dan Cao Pi. Atau nggak Severus Snape,' _Bagi yang kurang tahu maksud Mel, Shiki adalah salah satu karakter di _Togainu no Chi_, Cao Pi adalah karakter di _Dynasty Warrior_, serta Severus Snape itu karakter dari _Harry Potter_.

"Oh. Boleh nggak aku minta souvenir yang banyak?" Tanya Radit menunjukkan souvenir berbentuk hiasan jilbab beraneka warna dan juga kipas beraneka motif.

_'__Shit!'_ Pikir Mel dalam hati.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Azizah.

"Soalnya adik-adikku mau minta souvenir dan pacarku juga mau ambil souvenir,"

_'__Sialan! Kenapa dia mau ambil banyak, sih? Kasian sama tamu yang lain, tahu!'_ Gerutu Azizah dalam hati, _'Tapi gak enak sama dia juga,'_

Ternyata Nesya berpikiran sama dengan Azizah, kemudian Nesya menjawab, "Oh. Gitu ya. Boleh ambil kok,"

Radit lalu mengambil 6 buah hiasan jilbab dan 7 buah kipas. Ia lalu berterima kasih kepada mereka bertiga. Nesya, Azizah, dan Mel berbarengan bilang 'Sama-sama' kepada Radit yang kemudian masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Beberapa tamu yang berada di belakang Radit kesal kepada Radit karena saking lamanya mengantri. Terutama Nesya, Azizah, dan Mel yang sibuk melayani tamu-tamu tersebut.

_'__Niat dia itu apa, sih?! Menghadiri acara pernikahan atau cuma ambil hadiahnya aja, sih?! Aneh,' _Pikir Nesya kesal.

_'__Tuh, kan… Tamu-tamunya kesel gara-gara dia,'_ Gerutu Azizah melirik raut wajah beberapa tamu tadi.

_'__Cakep-cakep tapi nyebelin! Kasihan sama tamu yang lain juga. Takutnya yang lain gak kebagian,'_ Keluh Mel dalam hati.

…

Seorang wanita cantik bernama Eli datang ke tempat penerima tamu dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia datang terlambat karena dia sibuk berdandan dan datang jam 13.30. Kemudian ia tersenyum kepada ketiga penerima tamuyang membalas senyumannya dan menulis namanya di buku tamu. Kemudian ia melirik ke arah souvenir. Ia ingin mengambil souvenir karena ingin gratisan. Ternyata souvenirnya habis.

"Maaf, Mbak. Kenapa souvenirnya habis?" Tanya Eli.

"Tadi ada tamu yang ambilnya 13 biji souvenir dan juga ada yang ngambil 10 biji," Jawab Nesya sok ramah. Yang ia maksud adalah Radit yang mengambil total 13 buah souvenir dan salah satu temannya yang mengambil 10 buah souvenir karena temannya ingin membagikannya kepada keluarganya.

"Gitu ya. Terima kasih," Ujar Eli, _'Yah. Souvenirnya habis. Gak bisa gratisan, dong,'_

"Sama-sama,"

Eli kemudian masuk ke dalam ruang resepsi itu dengan kecewa. Sedangkan Nesya dan kedua sepupunya? Mereka tambah gak enak sama wanita tadi karena Radit dan temannya Nesya yang bernama Mila. _Bad ending for Eli_ dan _Good ending for Radit and Mila._

.

**_Nggak Bisa Kemana-Mana Sampai Tamunya Habis_**

Nesya dan kedua sepupunya gak bisa kemana-mana karena mereka harus melayani tamu-tamu yang berdatangan. Mulai dari seorang bapak-bapak sampai wanita bernama Eli tadi. Tentunya mereka bertiga tertekan. Sangat tertekan. _Damsel in distress_? Hanya setengahnya saja dari depresi. Azizah sudah mengecek nama-nama tamu yang diundang dan para tamu itu semuanya telah datang. Ia mengajak kedua sepupunya untuk masuk ke dalam ruang resepsi itu.

"Aku sudah cek nama-nama tamu yang datang tuh. Mereka semua sudah datang. Kalian mau masuk gak ke dalam?" Ajak Azizah.

"Aku mau," Jawab Nesya dan Mel bersamaan.

"Ayo!"

Mereka bertiga segera masuk ke dalam ruang resepsi. Ternyata acaranya sudah bagian doa. Terserah apa yang Anda pikirkan tentang keadaan mereka bertiga selanjutnya.

.

Kalian sudah tahu 'kan nasib menjadi penerima tamu? Apakah ada yang sudah menjadi penerima tamu? Tulis di komentar Anda.

**_Selesai_**

* * *

**AN :** Ketika saya iseng-iseng mencari Thread yang bagus di Kaskus, saya menemukan Thread yang berjudul Begini Nasib Kalo Agan Jadi Penerima Tamu. Bagi yang mau lihat Thread-nya, lihat di (kaskus*co*id/thread/53aa32b9128b46c9268b45df/begini-nasib-kalo-agan-jadi-penerima-tamu/). Saya punya ide untuk membuat fic ini. Yah… Jadi akhirnya kayak gini.

**_Tomato Bun (3 Agustus 2014)_**


End file.
